lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kuzten
Kuzten Matthew Kuz '(11 August 1031 - 25 March 1095) was the Human-Saiyan hybrid illegitimate first son of young naive Kuzon and Madelyn, who split shortly after and his mother raised him, until she died when he was a teenager, with the request he go find his father, who she knew was a part of the Lookout Crew. With him he brought his girlfriend Nala and own son, Kuzin. He began a new life, now half-brother to Kuzon Jr., Kuza, Kuzek, and Kuzisa. He was a character of TheGreatKuzon!. A quiet, sincere, and intuitive fellow, Kuzten inherited the courage of his mother and tail of his father, which he was told growing up meant strength. With the hard loss of his mother in his teens, he found a new life on the Lookout after searching for his father, Kuzon, a great warrior in the Lookout Crew. He became a full-fledged warrior himself, overcoming all obstacles that confronted him, and carving his legacy as a great engineer, martial artist, and mage. He searched his whole life for his purpose, for his own happiness, and finally found it—being a skilled master mage—before his sudden death. Overview Inheriting all the traits of the Kuz Clan, Kuzten was a fair, genuine, hardworking, practical, honest handyman, and though quiet and sincere, was quite talkative once you get to know him. He tends to keep to himself and his work, very 'chillaxed', but enjoys helping people for any cause. You'll always find him working to improve something. He's always willing to train in the art of the sword or a variety of other weapons in martial art styles. "Anything you find can be used as a weapon." His strenuous training and balance allowed him to master the Super Saiyan 3 form to where he suffered no drawbacks or limitations, and thus used it as his main form in battle. After a fight with Zang, Kuzten permanently lost his right arm and uses a robotic one created by his scientist son Kuzin. When Kuzten was young, before he met his father, he typically got involved in crime and other regretful things. As a teen struggling with depression, he learned ninjitsu, a lethal martial art, but later pledged to never use it again. Working a variety of different hands-on jobs throughout his life, Kuzten was a versatile skilled laborer. He typically worked as a mechanic and electrician, but was also a gym trainer, plumber, taxi driver, and even a chef. He served a lifetime in the military as a certified engineer. After a spar with his nephew Knox, who was a scholar at Nu-Del University of Arcane Arts, he sparked an interest in magic. He studied magic theory and became a very skilled mage at age 60, writing, researching, and contributing to its study. He found his calling. However he died from heart problems years later, his research was discovered and became part of Nu-Del's library posthumously. Appearance Kuzten inherited the Kuz tall gene, standing at 6'3" with a slim, firm build. He always kept his light brown hair long, going with his goatee. He normally wore a green jacket with pockets, baggy pants and a handy belt with tool pockets. He wore boots and (occasionally) gloves. Of course, he had a Saiyan tail. 'Biography 'Early Life (1031-47)' K'uzten was born late in the summer of 1031. Ten months earlier, his 15-year old father Kuzon, not really familiar with the world yet, met the young 15-year old Madelyn, neglected by her parents, and taught him things about the world. But she made a large mistake and found out she was pregnant, and emotionally sent naive Kuzon away because she didn't want him to go through the burden for her mistakes. The couple never met again, and Kuzon never knew of the baby or its existence. She named it Kuzten, after him. Kuzten grew up with his mother Madelyn, who's parents worked in the city all the time and left her at home alone or with abusive babysitters. She tried her best to provide for him, after her parents discovered the baby and kicked them both out at age 18. Madelyn was broke, depressed, and suffered anxiety, and never forgot who Kuzten's father was. She tried to raise Kuzten as best as she could, and make him into an intelligent hardworking man. Often her boyfriends were abusive to both of them, and Kuzten would defend his mother. Once he did so to one and ended up blowing him through three walls with his unusual strength. The man quickly ran off with a wedgie. When Kuzten was 15, his mother died from a gradual heart disease. Shortly before, she told him to find his father, who she knew was now a powerful warrior in the Lookout Crew, on Kami's Lookout. He dropped out of East City High School during tenth grade in spring 1047 upon his mother's death, also as his girlfriend Nala was pregnant. They ran away for several months. 'Lookout Crew - Pursuits, War, Military (1047-52) Instead of climbing the Lookout pole, Kuzten rented a ship because of his pregnant girlfriend. On 21 July 1047, the pod landed on the Lookout, immediately met by Kuro who questioned him but noticed his tail. Everyone else arrived to meet him. After he learned his father had died only weeks ago in a spar with Ethan, he was heartbroken and about to leave, but everyone encouraged him to stay and join the Lookout Crew. When asked if he could fight or go Super Saiyan, he didn't even know what a Saiyan was and was enormously confused by this new rhetoric. However, Kuzten and Nala settled in and got to know everyone, including meeting his step-mother Helena. The day after his debut, Nala gave birth to a baby boy who Kuzten named Kuzin. He was Kuzon's first grandchild. In August 1049, Kuzten's second child and first daughter, Kuzella, was born, but without a tail. That year Kuzten received his GED. Needing a good job, he went to take classes at East City College Technical School, where he studied electricity and auto mechanics. Aside from working around Earth, he'd later became a multi-planetary worker and brought his skills to other planets, where he'd work in castles and cities. He married Nala in 1050. When Kuzon was revived on 7 September 1052 on the Lookout, the first thing he noticed was an unfamiliar face in the crowd. Kuzten finally got to meet his father, and introduced himself and his kids. They quickly became great friends and he began training him. Only weeks after, the beginning of a new great conflict started--[[The Universal War arc|'the Universal War']], headed by invincible universal manifestation of war, Kochaku. While the Lookout Crew traveled far across the universe participating the largest conflict up to that point, Kuzten remained on Earth protecting his girlfriend and kids. At one point, Earth was hit with a massive horde of hundreds of thousands of draxons (giant flying wasp-like beasts). Kuzten took it upon himself to protect the planet, which was the hardest thing he'd ever done. After the universal war came to an end, Kuzten received a zenkai which was new to him. Before long, Kuzon's training would push Kuzten to achieving Super Saiyan. The rest of the crew would help out too over the years. With this, Kuzten was inspired to join the military to further help out the cause. He signed up for the Earth Forces in 1053, went through boot camp and became a basic mechanic, before attending a tech school and becoming a Certified Equipment Engineer (CEE). He accompanied the military on several small tours to surrounding planets including the moon, where he helped install satellites. Kuzten would remain a part-time military laborer for the rest of his life. This experienced benefited him greatly. 'Spar with Zang (1063)' Kuzten landed on the Lookout in his ship, when Zang and Kuzon were out talking. Zang knew Kuzten was weak because he never fights, so he started intimidating him into fighting. Kuzten fell into his trap, and they decided to spar. Kuzten got in his stance. Zang started using his superior martial skills on Kuzten, which is what lead to Kuzten's demise. Zang and Kuzten started fighting, using physical moves, and point blank Kiais. Kuzten and him kept fighting until Zang blew Kuzten off the Lookout, which they then started air battling (using judo throws as well). Kuzten used a combo and swung Zang into Korin's Tower on the way down, and continued. Soon, they smashed into a a building in Supreme City, before teleporting into a nearby jungle to continue. Kuzten went Super Saiyan 2. Kuzten and Zang swung among the palm trees in the forest, using vines and trees as advantages. Zang blasted Kuzten into a lake, where they fought under, before Kuzten emerged and saw it was full of monster hippos, which were much bigger than normal. One of them ate Kuzten, but the hippo then exploded and flesh went everywhere, and Zang was slapped in the face with its stomach. Kuzten was floating there, they then went back under and continued. Kuzten emerged, shirtless and wet. Zang sat on a log floating on the lake, meditiating and building power. Kuzten started powering up. Kuzten and Zang teleported into the desert. In the desert, Kuzten could unleash his full power. Kuzten then surrounded himself with a giant sphere of energy, and his hair started extending and his power grew, before he showed his new form, Super Saiyan 3!!! 'Zang transformed into a Great Ape, before transforming into a Super Saiyan 3, then Super Saiyan 4! Zang and him continued fighting. When they powered up, it was powerful enough to create a huge Supreme Canyon. They kept beating on each other. Zang grabbed Kuzten with a gorilla fist, and threw him into the air. Kuzten was bleeding now. Soon, Zang attempted to use a pressure point on Kuzten, who grabbed his arm, and he dug into the ground, taking Zang with him. They started fighting underground. Zang threw Kuzten on the ground, stretching his arm, while Kuzten used his other arm to shoot Ki in his face. Zang pulled Kuzten's arm, which Kuzten couldn't pull it out, and he ripped Kuzten's arm severely, and blood was everywhere. Zang and Kuzten had to stop fighting. Zang brought injured Kuzten back to Capsule Corp, where Dr. Atom put a new arm on him. Kuzin, Kuzon and Nala was there as well. Kuzten told Atom to freeze his arm and keep it. Nala came in, and pulled him out with the kids. Kuzon went home with the other kids, but Kuzek was behind, and Kuzisa got him and pulled him back as he was painting a picture of Capsule Corp. Zang also disappeared back home. 'Training with Slimula After Kuzin and Slimula fought a large battle, resulting in Kuzin's loss and near-death experience due to lack of training and skill due to Kuzten also not being trained, Kuzon forced Kuzin into his training for a year from Kuzten, and Kuzon gave Kuzten to Slimula (only 8 years old) to train, before he even got Kuzten's consent. Kuzten went along with it and so him and Kuzin were both being trained, father and son. 'The Jashin Arc (1071)' During this arc, the seal that the original Supreme Kais used to seal Jashin away for as long as possible, had finally reached it's limit and shattered, effectively freeing Jashin. After Jashin was released from his imprisonment, he wanted to get revenge on the Supreme Kais for what they did to him and move forward with obtaining his goal as soon as possible. So, Jashin unleashed a horde of approximately 13 quintillion demons into the Universe (so that they could eradicate all life in it) and traveled to the Sacred World of the Kais himself. Once he arrived, Old Kai and Kibito Kai created an anti-makaioshin barrier around the planet to protect themselves from Jashin. Jashin attacked the barrier and tried to teleport through it but it proved useless, but Jashin also felt the barrier slowly weakening. So he assumed it was only temporary and decided to go pay the Universe's "strongest" a visit so he could have some fun with them in the meantime until the barrier was down. After teleporting to Kami's Lookout on Earth, Jashin quickly confronted The Lookout Crew and engaged in a brief battle with them. Once Jashin had sensed that the barrier had weakened and shattered, he teleported to the Kais planet and quickly destroyed Old and Kibito Kai's physical bodies, but he captured their souls and sent them to the Demon Realm. He quickly proceeded to do the same to the other Kais and even King Yemma and his orges. It was then later on revealed that Jashin and his demon army had been wiping out all life on a Universal scale and started sending the souls of the deceased into the Demon Realm so that they would be preserved there while Jashin destroyed the current Universe and made a new one with the power he had obtained by killing all of the Kais and King Yemma. Afterwards, Jashin engaged in a massive and very long battle with SS, Kuzon, and Zion that determined the fate of the entire Universe. Kuzon Jr fought Jashin before Kuzon (who doesn't fight anymore anyway), having a good lead. But, KJ was spit on by Jashin and turned to stone, and blown away into the Demon Realm, and killed. The Kuz Clan watched in complete dispair. This angered Kuzon, who was about to enter the fight, but Kuzten demanded to fight to show off his power as a trained Super Saiyan 3. Kuzten tanked Jashin mostly through, until Jashin revealed the code, that he could only be effected and killed by evil techniques. So in the very end, Zion became Noiz and had managed to defeat Jashin by blasting him into his own reality-warping black hole with an evil attack, as a Supreme Super Saiyan God with 100% Spirit. Thus, killing Jashin and wiping him out of existence. However, Jashin's actions had started a chain of events that would be continued in the rest of The Jashin Saga. Everyone who fought appeared on the Lookout immediately after his defeat. Kuzon and Kuzten had time to think about what is happening. Suddenly, Eltrio appeared through a portal. He had been training. Ethan had died on Earth when Jashin destroyed it. Everyone talked things over. 'Spar with Knox - interests in magic (1086)' Kuzten was working on a car one day in his garage, bored as usual. He was beginning to feel failed in life, as he had no real interests anymore. He saw a picture of a magic ball on TV and it reminded him of magic, which he always thought was interesting and strange. The closest person he knew that knew magic was his nephew Knox. So, he called Nu-Del University, where Knox was in class, and asked him to stop by after class. Knox showed up at Kuzten's, and Kuzten asked some questions and stated his big interest in the studies. Knox carved him a wand, and he began. Kuzten requested a short battle to test. He learned 2 techniques; Zapios! (a shock bolt from his wand) and Mysterios! (makes multiple clones). Him and Knox had a short brief battle to test their skills, and concluded when Kuzten's wand ran out of mana. Knox recharged it, and Kuzten requested a scroll of basics to self-practice. Knox gave him one from Nu-Del (they are in the magic woods outside it, the trees have mana to recharge wands) and Kuzten was off. He planned to become a master self-taught mage, but relied on Knox to get him started. 'Mageworks - Death (1086-95)' Kuzten became immensely interested in the study of magic in the final years of his life. He practiced with his nephew Knox, who was a scholar of Nu-Del. He studied magic and scripts, and had a vast interest in it. He also practiced basics, such as Wandcraft. He would become a Rank 7 mage (second to Master). He studied privately and wrote study journals and equations of his own formulated unique spells and techniques. After his death, Nu-Del investigated these, and decided to adopt them with his family's permission. Now, Kuzten's notes and styles serve as a large influence to the ways of Nu-Del's curriculum, and many generations practice under his teachings. He had finally found his purpose. On 25 March 1095, Kuzten felt great pains in his chest to which he attempted to heal himself but failed and passed out. Nala took him to the Supreme City Medical Center where he was pronounced dead by congestive heart failure at age 63. Kuzon Jr, then King of Earth, honored him as the Lookout Crew attended his funeral. Kuzten was cremated with ashes spread on the mystical Kowaiki'i River near North City. 'Afterlife' In Other World Heaven, Kuzten continued his magical research, and lives in a crappy slum apartment in District 119, not too far from his dad and Helena's. He lives with a large alien slug man named Elo who gets hookers all the time downstairs. Kuzten's apartment is a small 3-roomer upstairs with a weight bench and magic books scattered everywhere. Kuzten got into the habit of smoking, which his father scolds him for, and is trying to quit. After Ethan died in May 1105, him and Kuzon visited Kuzten, where he gave Ethan a magic book Knox would find of use, and to send it back to Earth through a messenger. They visit each other from time to time and Kuzten plays Magic: The Gathering with them. 'Techniques' *Many abilities *'Super Saiyan' - the main and most common form of Super Saiyan. Rarely uses. *'Super Saiyan 2' - he achieved this through hard training. Never uses. *'Super Saiyan 3' - he uses this form as he has trained it. and strangely has no limitations in it unlike others 'Gallery' Kuzten.png|Young Kuzten SSJKuzten.jpg|Super Saiyan Kuzten KuztenSSJ.jpg| Kuzten KuztenSSJ3.png| Kuzten Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter